Flames
by PitFTW
Summary: For Reyson3000's contest. Every queen needs a king, a strong, bold, courageous king... But what happens if the king fails to protect his queen? Hope goes up in flames... LxZ


Flames

**Hello Zelda fandom! This is my entry for Reyser's contest!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sue me and I'll burn you! :D**

This wasn't supposed to happen…

He saw the flames flash through the air, the cries of the people, _his_ people rang in his ears. But they did not cheer or shout in protest.

They screamed in anger.

* * *

"_Link, make haste! Drive the Master Sword into Ganon's heart and send him to the Sacred Realm!"_

_He gazed at the young woman as she blasted her golden magic from her delicate fingertips, watching as her golden curls became drenched in sweat. Her delicate frame, too frail for combat, collapsed under the intense burden of the powerful magic she was forced to use. Her dress, painted red with blood, billowed in the great wind, as did her hair. She was a vision of purity and power all at once, beautiful and terrible. _

_Her watched as great diamond tears welled up in her beautiful blue eyes, her breath coming out in ragged pants as her body collapsed under the great effort she was putting forth. His left hand, his sword hand, trembled under the weight of the Blade of Evil's Bane. He was the Hero of Time. He had a duty to fulfill. But he was also a son of a Hylian Knight and as the son, he had yet another duty he had sworn to fulfill. _

_He watched her fall to her knees, his own legs refusing to obey him. She locked eyes with him, tears rolling down her cheeks. He saw how she was weakening, the power of Ganon all too much for her to contain. _

"_Please…" she begged, her beautiful body trembling uncontrollably, "Please…"_

_A lump formed in his throat. His fingers, covered in sweat, clenched and unclenched the hilt of his precious blade. He had a duty to perform._

* * *

How could he let this happen? Just let this slip right between his fingers…?

The flames moved closer.

* * *

_They were floating in a realm between realms, a place where time did not flow. It was peaceful, a rare paradise in the world long eaten up by chaos. And she was there, still blood soaked, still exhausted._

_Still beautiful._

"_Thank you, Link…" she whispered, her voice light and angelic, "Ganondorf is sealed in a place of eternal darkness."_

_His voice caught in his throat and he opened his mouth to speak. A single slim finger pressed gently on his lips just as the words were about to dance out, declaring his loyalty to her and the Crown. He sealed his lips. Nothing could be said._

_Zelda removed her finger, her lips trembling. "When Hyrule enters a new time of peace, that is when we must part." Tears welled up in her eyes as she hung her head in shame, her beautiful golden curls descending like a waterfall onto her bosom. "Before Ganondorf stole the Triforce, I had tried to rule the Sacred Realm. It was very foolish of me. As a result, he got the Triforce and you were drawn into this conflict. Now, as the seventh sage, it is my duty to put the Master Sword to sleep and close the door of time. When I do, the pathways of time will become impassable…"_

_He felt his muscles stiffen at her words. Time would become impassable. Hyrule would enter a new golden age._

_But would he be a part of it?_

_She held out her hand, her porcelain fingers reaching out to him, as if she wished nothing more than to touch his cheek. "Give me the Ocarina, Link. With the Ocarina of Time, I can send you back…"_

_His eyes widened in surprise, his breath came in pants. He took one, two steps away from the princess at her words. Once again, his voice threatened to speak._

_But he didn't. Though the words were on the very tip of his tongue, they did not come. In her eyes, lovelier than the morning sky, he saw naught but purest honesty. Honesty, pain, and acceptance. She wished he could stay, wanted him to stay, but she knew he could not. Heroes were not needed in times of peace. He should be back in the Kokiri Forest, where he would be happy with Saria, Mido, and the rest._

_But would he be truly happy?_

_Acceptance washed over him. He was a hero and heroes were not needed during times of peace._

_But there was still something he could do…_

_His left hand formed a fist, his mouth stretched out in a thin, hard line. This fist he brought across his bloodied chest and touched his right shoulder in salute to the woman before him. He dropped to his left knee, never averting his gaze from the weeping princess. She blinked a few tears away as he did this, unable to speak._

_And he found his voice. "I am the Hero of Time. No matter when or where I am, I will fight for Hyrule. And… and for Princess Zelda…"_

_Through her glistening tears she smiled at him, engraving his vow in her heart. When he stood she outstretched her hand again, her heart heavy as lead. She saw the pain in his eyes, the misery over leaving her. One look in his eyes told her all. _

_He placed the Ocarina in her hand. _

_At the moment their hands touched, they knew. They wanted to stay like this forever, just two beings in a realm between realms holding hands for all eternity. Their faces were so close, they were almost touching…_

_All too soon, she pulled away, knowing that the longer they stayed, the more painful it would be. She raised the precious instrument to her lips and began to play. Her lullaby floated out of it, soothing, mysterious._

_Beautiful._

_His form felt lighter than air, and it did not take him long to realize that he was floating. A lump formed in his throat. There were so many things he wished to say, so much he wanted to tell her. But that was for another time, another place. But still he found his voice._

"_Goodbye… my love…"_

* * *

She had been so young, so pure. And he had let this be ripped from him so easily…

He saw her in the fire, her once pure face covered in blood.

_Her_ blood.

* * *

_He was eleven years old. Young, carefree, and innocent._

_That is, almost innocent._

_Gone was the blood on his clothes and shield. Gone was the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword._

_But there it was before him._

_For a moment, he was tempted, oh so tempted, to reach out and pull the blade again. Would that reopen the Door of Time? Would he see her again?_

_And that was when he heard her voice._

"_Link, you're a magnificent hero!" she cried, her voice full of wisdom and passion, "The forest will be safe with you there." There was a pause, as if she was struggling to find the right words. "Link… I love you!"_

_That was all he needed to hear._

* * *

It had pained him, every day of his life, how she had been forced to go through suitor after suitor, worrying that she would find The One and forget about him, forget about his vow and her promise.

How good it felt when she rejected them…

* * *

"_Princess Zelda!" a fat man crowed, falling to his knees, his hand outstretched, "Marry me and you shall be the richest woman in the universe! You shall bear beautiful heirs with me and I will spend my life making you happy and making sure you are well fed!"_

_He saw the digust at the man flicker from deep within Zelda's sapphire orbs. He smirked. Tough luck, buddy._

_He was eighteen years old. Tall, muscular, and bold. Though he had searched and searched for Navi, his old companion, he found nothing. And thus he returned to Hyrule, all alone and without his beloved fairy companion._

_Well, not exactly alone…_

_The King saw him first. He was reading out on the porch when he saw a tall, well built young man approach the castle gates atop a fine horse. The ruler had truly been taken aback. Gone was the young and carefree little eleven year old boy that used to frolic and play with his daughter in the fields. Now he was a strong youth, bold in all his comings and goings._

_Just the right man to guard his daughter._

_It had happened to fast. Link was summoned to the King's chambers. The King gave him instructions that he could no longer remember. But he did remember one thing about the instructions._

_A name: Zelda._

_He was to guard Princess Zelda. _

_And it was then that something in him was reawakened, years upon years old now, but still as strong as ever._

_Love…_

* * *

Every queen was in need of a king. But she was the type who would never just pick the best looking suitor, nor the richest. No, he needed to be faithful to her, to make her laugh and smile. To give her a shoulder to cry on and console her in her grief. To protect her all his days and to love her for all eternity. He had to be The One.

* * *

"_Daughter, you must choose a suitor soon! Your eighteenth birthday approaches!" the King roared._

"_But Father…"_

"_No 'buts'! You must choose and choose now!"_

_He was stationed outside the great oak door, charged with the task of guarding it and not allowing anyone through. Unfortunately, it also meant that he would get the full blast of the argument he knew would unfold within. His sensitive Hylian ears twitched slightly as the booming sounds of the King's loud voice punctured his ear drums. Not for the first time, he cursed himself for being born with such ears._

_He heard his princess stiffen within the room. A cold sweat broke out on his face. She was Princess of Hyrule, the future Queen. She had a duty to perform. She had to follow it, to choose a king who would make Hyrule prosper in its new Golden Age. He had to be strong, brave, courageous, handsome, and kind. But, he knew, King Daphnes wanted the future King to be something more._

_Something he wasn't._

* * *

The King had expected her to choose a husband that was rich as well as all the typical traits. But the man Zelda chose was not rich, not at all. He was not a prince, nor a lord. He had neither lands nor gold to his name. He had only his horse, his sword, and his love, a bright flame in his heart.

Who knew?

* * *

"_I have chosen my husband, Father…"_

_His heart sank. It was all over. She would be lost from him forever._

"_Good, good!" the King said, his mood turning jovial, "Who is it? Prince Will of Redmont?"_

_His jaw stiffened. Will of Redmont was small and quick. He was sharp in wit and good with the longbow. But he enjoyed sneaking around at night, blending into the shadows. He was said to be famous for a magical cloak he wore that allowed him to blend in with the shadows of the forest. He was sneaky and immature._

_Too sneaky…_

"_No, Father. Prince Will has been caught having an affair with one Lady Alyss."_

_His jaw relaxed._

"_Sir Horace, the Oakleaf Knight?"_

_His hands curled into fists. Sir Horace was the exact opposite of Will. Strong, bold, and brash. But he was also dull in wit, unlike Will. He left most of the thinking to his companions and the fighting he did himself. Though he was handsome and kind, his wit was of little more than a thimble full of knowledge. _

"_No, Father. Sir Horace is courting Princess Cassandra."_

"_Of course," he heard the King mutter, "That girl always was a sight… ah, if only I were younger…"_

_If the princess was offended by his remark, she gave no sign. The Hero chose to peer through a small crack in the door, trying to read her expression. _

_It was unfathomable._

_The King soon regained his regal bearings. "Then surely you chose Sir Halt of Ranger Cor!"_

_Halt was just like Will. Small, sharp, but sneaky. The Hero's blood boiled._

"_Sir Halt has recently been wed," the princess answered immediately, "I have received a letter from one Lady Pauline, imploring that I come to their wedding."_

"_These suitors are dropping like flies," the King sighed, leaning back in his chair, "Tell me, then, Daughter. Whom do you choose?"_

_His heart raced. He saw her touch her heart with her hand, a becoming blush touching her cheeks. Warmth spread up on his face as he saw this._

_He relished how the light of the lone lantern played upon her golden curls, how easy it seemed for her to look so beautiful when she did not try. He saw how her delicate fingers curled upon her chest, where he knew her heart was beating underneath. She closed her eyes, as if remembering something far away. He did so as well, recalling._

_Remembering._

"_He is a man whom I have loved for years on end. He is fast as the wind, strong as the Gorons, and braver than any mortal I have ever seen. He makes me laugh and cry for years on end. He wakes me up and makes me sing. He is a man who shall always have my heart, no matter whom he chooses to marry, if he marries at all. My heart is his and…"_

_He heard the King lean forward expectantly. He pressed his ear harder against the door, listening to how her musical voice poured fourth these words, as if in song. He knew these words would never, could never, describe him. How it pained him to think that she loved someone else when he loved her so. But oh! How good it felt to hear her voice so full of happiness!_

_Happiness and love._

"_And, my Daughter?"_

"_And… he is standing right outside this door…"_

_What?_

* * *

The crown was a heavy burden, but he bore it as best as he could.

But it wasn't enough.

He saw the torchlight flicker, watching as it descended onto the pile of wood at his feet.

The flames were coming.

* * *

_He was dazed, so very dazed. It had happened so quickly. One moment, he was standing outside the door, listening to Zelda and her father as they argued. The next, he had been snatched by the arm and pulled in while her father, the King, watched in stunned silence. He remembered the gentle touch of her hand, the delicate brush of her skin, the beauty and sparkle of her eyes as they gazed at each other._

_The touch of her lips on his._

_He wondered how much time had passed since that kiss and the one they were sharing now. A year? A month? A week? A day?_

_It didn't matter now._

_He closed his eyes, relishing how easily her lips fit into his. Their hands were entwined, their bodies touching. She was swathed in a simple white dress, a veil cascading down her back like a pure white waterfall. He wore a black tunic, edged with gold._

_This was happiness._

_He felt a great weight on his head, causing him to snap his eyes open. He saw a flash of gold and sapphire, as a great golden circlet was gently placed upon the princess's head as well. A diadem sat atop her head. He blinked. Confused though he was, he knew what was upon his head, nestled snugly atop his messy golden locks._

_A crown._

_They were still kissing. How he loved that feeling. He heard the people cheer, ladies cry, children laugh. But all that mattered was him and Zelda. Him and Zelda, sharing the most beautiful kiss in the world._

_He looked down at their hands. Twin golden rings flashed upon their fourth fingers. One ebbed in gold, the other silver. And he knew._

_They were King and Queen, Link and Zelda, Hero and Princess._

_Husband and Wife…_

* * *

How could this happen? After all his hard work and his love, this happened.

Her face, once beautiful, covered in blood.

Her hair, always perfect, thrown around in a wild frenzy.

Her eyes, once brimming with life, empty.

A hole in her chest.

The flames leaped higher.

* * *

"_It was he! He who killed out Queen!" the man screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the young King weeping over the body of his princess._

_Sorius, the King's Advisor, stood over him, his eyes flashing with malice. He was dressed all in black, from black Royal Robes to black gloves._

_Black gloves that hid the blood upon his hands._

* * *

All it took were the words of a Usurper. A Usurper who now sat upon the throne while he was tied to this wooden… thing!

This wooden stake.

The flames roared higher, licking the toes of his thick leather boots. He wore a green tunic and floppy green hat, tough leather boots covering his feet.

The same clothes he had arrived in.

* * *

"_Hang him!"_

"_Behead him!"_

"_Crush him!"_

_He saw Sorius's golden eyes flash evilly, his mouth curling up into a malicious smile. Despite everything, he refused to let go of the body he held._

_The corpse of his late wife and queen, Zelda._

* * *

His legs were aflame now. Pain after pain ripped through his body as the stench of burning flesh reached his nose. Tears jumped to his eyes, but he refused to shed them. This pain was nothing, nothing!

Nothing compared to how he felt that night.

* * *

"_What's your choice, Your Highness?" Sorius asked in mock formality._

_He chose not to answer, speaking instead only with his eyes. _

"_It looks like your itty bitty kingdom's done," Sorius continued, "And it looks like that __**I**__ must take the burden of the throne from you now that we've discovered your plot…"_

_Still, he did not answer, merely gripping the cold body of the woman he loved closer to him._

"_Of course," Sorius smiled, his eyes narrowing into little slits, "If you kneel and swear your allegiance to me, I'll spare your life…"_

_For the first time, he spoke. _

"_Never."_

* * *

He knew Death was approaching. It towered before him, reaching out its cold, lifeless hands to him. He was covered in flames now, but the pain was a mere whisper. He was floating up, up, up!

His flesh curdled and shriveled, his inside organs screamed for release. His hair was a mere pile of ashes now. His bones were charred.

Up, up, up!

He saw a light before him and he knew that was where he must go. The door to the Sacred Realm was waiting for him. He saw a pair of golden gates open up, three figures waiting for him with arms outstretched.

No, _four_ figures.

And he heard her voice.

"_Link! You're finally here!"_

She was beautiful and clean, looking just how she looked the day he knew he would love her for all eternity.

He looked down. Green tunic, white leggings, brown boots, flesh not charred, skin pure and clean. It was time for him to rejoin her. He found his voice.

"_Zelda!"_

"_Link, I've been waiting for you… all this time…"_

He floated up to her, ignoring the three other beings that surrounded her. All that mattered was her, the love of his life and the life beyond. He pulled her into a tight embrace, relishing the feeling as she buried her beautiful face in his chest.

"_We can be together now…" _he whispered, stroking her hair.

She smiled up at him and nodded, touching his heart with her hand.

"_Yes… Together… Forever…"_

The flames of love engulfed them.


End file.
